rivalry for the top:the story of 2 cliques
by cliqueluver478
Summary: the gurlz: steph, hallie, michelle, and alex have always been the most popular at Hills Oceanside Academy. but when four new girls come....the new girls: jess, lexi, rachel, and jill have just moved from chicago to beverly hills. DETAIL CHAPTER 9 NOW!
1. Chapter 1

hey u guyz! this is my first story, i know it's probably not very good... but i'm gunna work on it a bunch! pleeeeeze leave lots of reviews, cuz i wanna know how to make this better. i really want my story to be as much like the clique books as possible, so give me advice! sarah

Frinz estate, Steph's Room, 9:52 pm, Sun August 19th.

"Your outfit looks just pur-fect for tomorrow." steph said to hallie, who had just emailed her a picture of the outfit that she was going to wear for the first day of school. "I know, it looks ah-mazing." michelle said. "you'll look so good, with your clean skin, i look like a pizza." "Oh my gosh, no you don't! You looked fine yesterday." alex assured her. Stephanie gazed at her mannequin in the corner of her room by her wall-long closet. The outfit had taken a three hour shopping trip and an hour and a half going through her closet before she finally finished it. She scanned it up and down. The off-the-shoulder pink silk top, and a white micromini. Gucci cork wedge heels completed the look. She came back to the conversation when her three best friends mentioned the name Zack. "What?" steph blurted immediately. "Wow, be up about our conversation. We thought that you had hung up after we mentioned shopping and your name thre times in a row." Alex said. "Oh, sorry." steph muttered. She had liked zack since last year, with his ah-mazing basketball skills, side-swept long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes...and his amazing, cool clothes that he wears and the way he matches everything perfectly. But the previous year she had made sure that he wasn't gay for his fashion sense, steph had hallie walk by in the tightest miniskirt they could find. Michelle walked by and made sure taht he was totally staring at hallie. "You guys, i gotta go." Steph finaly stated. They all said good night to steph and she got ready for bed to make sure that she would look ah-mazing the next day for Zack and the rest of HOA.

The Harris's Condo, Jess's room, 10:32 pm, sun. August 19th

Jess tossed and turned in her new, firm bed. She finally decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, she was so nervous about starting The Hills Oceanside Academy the next day. But at least she had her three best friends Jillian, Lexi, and Rachel with her. They had grown up in a small suburb of Chicago all their life and had been best friends since kindergarten. She wasn't worried that she wouldn't be liked or be popular, because she and her friends had been the most popular girls in their school for as long as they could remember. Her new bedroom was eerie and quiet as she listened for any sounds. All she could hear was the murmur of the television downstairs. Jess was pretty confident, but she couldn't help but wonder if there would be anyone else more popular or pretty or more liked at school the next day.

TheFrinz car pool, 8:36 am, Monday August 20th

Steph was in the car driving to Hallie's house, looking outside the window. They pulled up to the thick gates of the entrance to the subdivision, and drove slowly up to the third mansion on the left. Hallie was sitting on a chair in her front patio, reading a book and blowing head-sized bubbles with her pink gum. She looked stunning, with her perfectly curled blonde hair, glowing mint green eyes. Wearing a green Ralph Lauren mini dress with dark-washed jeans and black mules, pulling her black louis Vuitton messenger bag around her shoulder, she walked gracefully toward the blue Range Rover. "Hey, you look great!" The girls said to each other as one entered the car. They talked about their latest celebrity sightings and shopping trips. After ten minutes, they reached michelle's penthouse. Stephanie called her phone, and within seconds michelle came down the stone steps onto the side walk as fast as her boots would let her. She tripped into the car, and said hello to both of the girls. The last stop was alex's house and stables. It was so far out, they had to take the freeway to get there. She was still getting ready when the Range Rover pulled up, so they had to wait a few minutes. She came out i her regular ensemble: shorts and a designer t-shirt. She had on a jean mini and a hot pink calvin klein tank top that looked perfect against her dark straight hair. She jogged to the range rover with her backpack strapped on her shoulders. They all high-fived each other and decided on their entrance into the school.

"Okay, we should totally line up and not look at each other. It gives a sign of being in charge." Steph eagerly said. "Yeah, that's ah-some." Hallie replied. They pulled up into the school's circular driveway, checked their hair, and got out one by one.

The Harris's car pool, 8:47 am Monday aug. 20th

As everyone scrunched into the Harris's min-van, all the girls anxiously waited to get to their new school. "Mom, could you drive _any_ slower?" It would make a horrible first impression if we were late." Jess said colly into the mirror in her compact. She thought that she looked perfect. Every strand of her light chestnut hair was perfectly in place, and her ocean colored eyes sparked. "I heard hat there was a spa and a one and a half hour lunch break!" Jill said enthusiastically. "Oh my gosh, that's so cool!" Rachel said. "I'm totally excited that we can start over. Not that our reputation at school was bad or anything." She added, as she looked at Jess's glaring face. "I know that's totally true." Lexi assured Jess. "Okay, we're here." Jess's mom, Nancy interrupted their conversation. The girls gasped as they looked out the window to see a big white marble building with pillars and the letters HOA engraved in gold.

HOA the halls, 9:05am, Monday aug. 20th

"Hi, I'm Jess-ica." Jess said nervously as she looked at her locker neighbor. "Hey, I'm Stephanie." Steph said cooly as she scanned the girl up and down and raised her left eyebrow. _She looked good, but kind of cheap. _Steph thought to herself as she saw her try to get her locker open. "I'm kind of new here, could you tell me where room 104, Mr. Spenelli's classroom is?" Jess asked, trying to be nice to the new girr, and she thought that she looked a little trashy. "Oh, it's up those stairs, and the second door to the left." Stephanie pointed to the stairs behind them. "Oh, thanks a lot. See ya later." Jess hurried off to her home room class. "Not." Steph muttered to herself. Jess walked up the stairs dodging people every few seconds. She walked down the hallway and looked at the door second on the left. The sign on the door read "Boy's Restroom". _What? _Jess thought, _that couldn't be right. _She had followed the directions that steph had given her. She looked around and asked someone else for directions. It was actually on the first floor on the other end of the school. Jess had to run to not be late. Lexi and jill sat in the third row of the class in the very middle of the classroom. "Excuse you, those are our seats." One of the girls said. "And you are?" Jill asked. "Hallie." one replied. Jill noticed that she was really pretty, an felt a spark of jealousy rise in her because everyone always said that she was beautiful. "And I'm alex." the other girl said. "And you're in our seats." Lexi and jill got out of their seats and moved to the back. They glared at hallie and alex the whole class. "Who did they think they were?" Hallie asked. "I know, they're new, they're supposed to be respectful." Alex added. At the same time, they both looked back and glared at lexi and jess. "Ms. Grimwauld, we have two new students joining us today. Would it be okay if they came up and told the class where they are from, and why on earth they are here disturbing our lives so rudely?" Hallie asked the teacher. Ms. Grimwauld looked up as if she had just realized that there were eighteen snickering students in front of her. "What? Oh...yes, new students, talking, come on up girls." She said shakily. As jess and alex walked to the center of the class, glaring the whole time at hallie and alex. "Well... I'm Jill Martin, and i moved here from oak partk, illinois, it's a suburb of chicago." Jill added as she saw the dazed looks from the other students. "And I'm lexi gregory, and i moved with jessica here." "And our other two friends rachel and jessica moved with us." Jess finished. "Oh, isn't that sweet, little jill needed a support team to survive in Beverly hills." Alex said in a baby voice. The clas snickered again, and jess and lexi stared at each other. They walked back to their seats together looking like they had just seen an elephant give birth to a snake. "Nice." hallie stage whispered to alex. After the class was over, hallie and alex texted steph.

Hallie: have u seen the new gurlz?

Steph: there's more than1?

Hallie: we met 2 jill and lexi.

Steph: the gurl i met is jess.

Hallie: there is another 1. Rachel.

Steph: gr8. But they shudn't b a prob. If they r, we'll take care of them.

Hallie: u kno it.

Steph: c ya the café.

11:45 am, Monday aug 20th the HOA café/cafeteria

"Hey, how were your morning classes?" Michelle asked the other girls. "Fine. I guess you heard about our little incident in science class." Hallie explained the story with her, alex, jess, and jill to michelle. "Oh my gosh, what's there problem, messing with us?" Michelle said when hallie was done explaining the story. Once the four girls had gotten through the lunch line and had their Perrier water, sandwiches, and low-fat yogurt, they headed straight for their usual table, number 18. They stopped in the middle of the café, and the girls saw that jess, jill, lexi, and rachel were sitting at table number 18.

"And this girl steph gave me wrong directions to my home room class. I don't know, maybe she was just confused or something." Jess whispered to lexi, jill, and rachel. "Maybe, but jill and i met these mean girls in our science class. They made us get up in front of the whole class and say where we were from and everything." Lexi said. "Excuse you, but you are totally in our spots." Steph said clearly and slowly as if the other four girls were in special ed. "I know _these_ seats aren't assigned." Michelle and alex slid the girls books and food off table number 18 and showed the girls the bottom of the table. The table read the gurlz table (steph, michelle, alex, and hallie). Jess's food had spilled all over her lap and rachel's soda was all over her shoes. "We're sorry we bothered you." Rachel said, looking like she was about to cry. "Why do you look like that, they're just fake-leather shoes, I'm sure you can buy another pair at payless or dollar general." alex snapped. Jess, jill, rachel, and lexi slowly gathered their books and their spilt food, got up, and sat at another table on the other side of the café and glared at the other girls the whole lunch hour. "I don't even know why they try to mess with us. They actually expect that _they _were going to be _popular. _Like they could ever be." Alex said to steph, michelle, and hallie. "I think that this year will be interesting. And by interesting, i mean fun torturing jessica, lexi, jill, and rachel." Steph said with a spark in her eye. When the gurlz went to P.E. after lunch, they saw jess and her friends there. They were taking tennis because pottery was too messy, swimming dried out their hair, and yoga was so out. The gurlz each plated doubles against each other, and then half way through the class the tournament started. "Now, every pair on the left side will move to the court on their left." Coach arnold said to the class. Steph was paired with hallie, they moved, but alex and michelle stayed on the court they had just played on. Steph and hallie saw that they going to be playing zack, and his best friend michael. Steph's heart dropped to her lower stomach. This was the first time that she had seen him since the may before. Steph looked at him, he looked better than ever, his hair perfectly but naturally highlighted, and his legs muscular and tan. "Steph, your serve!" hallie said for the third time to her. "Oh, sorry, okay.." She took the tennis ball, went to the back of the court, and served the ball to the opposite side of the court. Michael immediately sent it back over, and hallie hit it to the front edge on the gus side, zack hit it, and steph went for the ball, and tried to look her best as she gracefully hit the ball. It soared up, and hit zack in the head. He dropped his racket, and fell backwards. "Oh my gosh, I'm soooooo sorry, are you okay?" Steph hurried around the net and bent down and all she heard was zack grunt quietly. "I'm going to go get coach arnold." Hallie said awkwardly, and ran behind all the other courts to the coach's office on the other side of the gym. "I'll go make sure she finds him." michael said, running after hallie, staring straight at her butt. Steph rolled her eyes, al the gus always loved hallie for her blonde hair, perfect eyes and boobs, and bouncy butt. Zack sat up, and opened his eyes. "Are you okay? I'm soooo sorry." steph said quietly, trying not to make a scene. "I'm fine, that was a nice hit by the way." He said, rubbing his forehead. Hallie cam running with a bag of ice. "Here." She handed zack the ice.

Meanwhile, alex and michelle were playing against lexi and rachel. "Your serve." lexi threw the ball and barely missed michelle's head. She looked ferociously at lexi. She jump-served the ball as hard as she could, and rachel had to dive on the ground to get it. It went over, and alex hit it back, it was on rachel's side again, but she was still on the ground, so she missed the ball by four feet. Alex and michelle screamed, "YES!" And lexi helped rachel up. "And _that's _how you play it at HOA. If you can't handle it, then get out. NOW." alex said, her competitive sporty side coming out like it did every afternoon in P.E. "What's your problem with me and my friends?" Lexi asked and walked up to the other girls. "You just come into our school, thinking that you can suddenly become cool and popular, well you're wrong, we already have that covered. And I'm sure HOA doesn't need anymore popular people, and even if the rest of the school thinks so, we won't let that happen." Michelle said as she walked closer to lexi. "You might have been all cool at your stupid little school in illinois, but you're not going to be here. And you may think it unfair, but life isn't fair." Michelle said. "LEARN TO DEAL." michelle and alex said together and headed for the locker rooms to change. "We have to do something. We can't let them do this, cuz _we_ are going to be on top." Rachel said to lexi once they were the last people in the gym.

"We totally snapped on jill and rachel today in PE." Alex said to hallie and steph after school at the starbucks at the mall. "I know, we have to do something about them. I don't know what's with them." Steph said and had a sip of her mocha frappichino. "What should we do?" Hallie asked. "I think i might have something, but we should wait a while to see if they do something first, because it wouldn't make a good vibe for us to give to the rest of te school so early in the year." Steph said. "But we should totally start planning."


	2. Chapter 2

The Harris Estate

Steph's Bedroom

9:42 pm

Monday, August 20th

Steph layed on herhot pink silk comferter on bed in a tank top and boy shorts thinking about the days events. For one thing, she thought that it was kind of rude to be that mean to new people. but who was she kidding, she and her friends were never nice. though she still felt a twinge of guilt every time the lunch scene rolled into view in her mind. their food had slopped all over them, and they looked devastated. Though they were pretty, she thought. Steph couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like if one of them had zach. She shook that thought from her mind. Steph heard a ding coming from her computer. She had an im from Hallie.

Halliebaby47: hey waz up?  
Hillzruler4eva: nm thinking bout those gurls.  
Halliebaby47: what was with them? i have a plan Hillzruler4eva:what?  
Halliebaby47: i'll call u.

Hallie told Steph an outrageously ah-some plan to bring down those unwelcomenewcomers.

HOA

English Class

10:27 am

Monday, Aug. 20th

"Come sit by me," Steph said in her best fake sweet voice. "Okay... I guess." Jess sat down in the desk beside Steph. Jess was getting suspicious about why she was being nice to her, but decided that she had finally given in to the fact that there were new rulers at HOA. She went with it. "I totally love your outfit," Jess said, giving Steph a once-over.  
"Okay class, today we will be starting projects that will count as seventy five percent of your grade this quarter." Mrs.  
Cinston paused and took a sip of her starbucks latte. "you will be making a power point book report," everyone groaned. "Now, now, at least i'm letting you choose whatever book you choose. Your project will need to be at least six pages long." After passing out four pages of information and directions, and gave the due date. The bell rang and everyone picked up their messenger bags,  
pencil pouches, and notebooks while they hurried to their next class. Jess noticed that Steph kept looking at her during class.  
"Hey, do you wanna come over after school and do homework?" Steph now knew her voice was working, because Jess looked like she was genuinely considering it. "Yeah, that'd be cool." Jess took her time with the answer. "You can drive home with me, if that's okay, but we'll have to drop Hallie, Michelle, and Alex off first, if you don't mind." Steph was doing a victory dance in her head. Stage one of the plan was complete. Steph gave Jess her cell number, and Jess said that she'd text her before the end of the day to let her know if she could come or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The Frinz Estate 4:37 pm Monday, aug. 20th

"I'm sorry that my friends and I were so mean yesterday. We just weren't used to having new people at our school.  
Especially such cool and popular new kids." Steph thought that the plan wouldn't work. She was being too nice way too quickly. "You actually think that my friends and I are popular?" Jess put her hand over her heart, stunned. But, she thought,  
we were able to have control of everyone and everything in Chicago, so I guess it'll be that way here too. "Oh yeah, I heard Julie Rossimer talking about how she loved Lexi's outfit yesterday in gym. Didn't you hear everyone?" "No, oh my gosh, that's awesome, I didn't know we had such an already-made good reputation. And hanging out with you guys will only make it better." Jess knew that she was kissing the crap out of Steph's butt, but she didn't care. As long as they were friends, she was happy. Jess couldn't wait to call all of her friends and tell them that they were "in" at HOA, or at least so she thought. Her thoughts of hatred towards The Gurlz had totally vanished. For now.

Steph and Jess decided what books they were going to do, Steph Gossip Girl, and Jess, Nancy Drew. Then the two girls lounged by Steph's in-ground pool and talked. "I know, can you believe Alison Gurman would actually pretend to be like me in her spare time? That says stalker way too much." Steph was sipping a virgin strawberry daquari. she pushed her Gucci sunglasses onto her head and looked out at the perfectly cut grass and felt satisfied. "I know, I mean, who does that?" Jess totally loved being liked. Now the popular group would be bigger from ever, with her, Steph, Hallie, Michelle, Alex, Lexi, Jill, and Rachel. People would be wishing they were her move than ever. She flipped open her blue and green rhinestone studded Sprint phone. "Oh, I gotta go. I told my driver to pick me up at four forty five. See ya tomorrow." Jess picked up her bag, put her phone in her back pocket, and waved to Steph, who didn't move. "Kay, see ya." She gave a halfhearted wave toward Jess. She couldn't wait to go tell her friends that the plan had worked.

Once Steph was in her room, she plopped down on her bed and speed dialed Alex, Michelle, and Hallie. "Oh my gosh you guyz, Hallie is brilliant! The plan totally worked, or at least the first part! Jess is totally in the palm of our hand. And so are her dorky Kohl-wearing friends." Steph waited for her friends responses. "That's so ah-some. I totally didn't think it would work, they must be really stupid." "Well, yeah." Michelle said. "Okay, are we all set up for tomorrow?" Alex said, eager to start the humiliation.

Before Steph went to bed, she made sure that everything was planned and organized for the next day. On her desk next to her computer there were 6 water balloons, two straws, and digital camera. Her friends would bring the rest of the equipment. The timing was perfected, and the scene was made earlier at school. It wasn't obviously, of course, because then the janitor would take it apart. Though someone who knew what the plan was, would see the string taped onto the celing and going down a black pillar. Steph knew she would sleep well that night. And she did.

The alarm beep made Jess want to turn back in time. But then she remembered the da before with Steph at her house. That thought made her jump out of bed and blast her stereo. She didn't care if the people next to her in her condo heard the music. She looke dfor a perfect outfit. She threw numerous amounts of her stuff onto her bed while she loked through her drawers, closet, and even boxes to see if there was anything worth wearing in them. Finally she found something.  
A pair of Jimmy Choo black boots, True Religion jeans, and a cross-over top. She knew The Gurlz would give her props for it,  
because she had bought the outfit two days before she left Chicago, and it was the first time the public would see the classy ensemble. She completed the look with a Dooney & Bourke bag. "Perf" Jess said into her mirror, and swiped a layer of gloss on her lips and smoothed down her perfect frizz-less hair.

Meanwhile, Steph, was doing the same thing. Except for a totally different reason. Jess knew her friends would love her because they had made it with The Gurlz. Steph knew she and her friends would totall re-gain their status at the top. Both girls and their followers were looking forward to this day. Though Steph wondered if they were making a huge-ass deal out of nothing. Or at least, almost nothing, because everyone wanted to be like her and her friends and she knew that was what Jess and her LBR friends wanted to. Oh well, she thought. Too late, it was already done. "COME ON!" Her driver, Kevin yelled through the intercom on Steph's dresser. "Coming." She called as she pressed the button on the speaker. She grabbed the equipment stuffed it in her Ralph Lauren bag.

HOA The Cafe 12:32 pm Tuesday, Aug. 20th

"Come on," Hallie and Alex sneaked behind the cashier counter in the Cafe. "Hey, you guys!" Michelle called over to Jess, Lexi, Jill, and Rachel and motioned for them to come sit by her and Steph. "Come sit by us!" Steph looked sternly at Alex to make sure she was ready. She nodded. Right as Jess walked parallel to Hallie and Alex, but not noticing them, Hallie pulled the string. All four of the girls fell on top of each other. Alex pulled the other string, that led up the pillar, and onto the ceiling holding six water balloons. They all fell on top of each other, and at the same time, Steph and Michelle threw spit balls in the four girls' hair. Hallie stood up and took a picture of it. "Did ya fall!" Steph said,with sarcasm smeared across her grin."How could you do this?" Jess screamed, unaware of the fact that everyone was looking straight at her. Her mascara was running down her face and she was openly sobbing. "Don't even try to act all innocent. Who would ever fall for such a stupid plan, after we'd been so mean to you, and were suddenly nice, seriously?" Alex said. By that time, all the girls had stood up with their mouths hanging open, in way too much shock to try and pull the wet globs of spit in their hair.

Steph heard a few people snickering, and her mind suddenly turned to Zach. Her friends seemed to have this situation under control. She began to think, What if he thinks I was a total bitch for doing this to new girls? Or anybody, for that matter. She suddenly remembered that he had been sent to the office because his mom was picking him up for a dentist appointment in third hour. "Yes!" Steph whispered. "What?" Michelle asked. Steph looked around "Oh, uh, just that the plan worked." "YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!" Jess yelled at her and ran out of the Cafe. Everyone started clapping and cheering, and eventually after the other three girls left, everyone was on their feet. "Thank you, thank you," Hallie said, bowing. The rest of The Gurlz followed.


	4. up all night

HOA

2nd floor girls' restrooms

12:57 pm

Tuesday, Aug. 20th

Jess was crying and wiping spit balls out of her hair. "How could they do this?" Rachel said, trying to dry her shirt with the hand blow dryer, then using paper towels. "We totally can't let them get away with this, can we?" Jill said, and turned toward Jess. "NO. And we won't." Jess's voice was oddly confident. Her friends were puzzled, but she wasn't at all. Jess stormed out of the bathroom with grace, Jill, Lexi, and Rachel followed, having to run to keep up with her.

The Harris Condo

Jess's Bedroom

9:37 pm

Friday, Aug. 23th

Jess, Jill, Lexi, and Rachel sat in a circle sipping chocolate milkshakes. Lexi stood up, "I'm totally over them." She walked toward Jess's mirror and tightened her high ponytail. "I mean, yesterday, I really wanted them to like me. But now, after I've seen what they did, I'm not really sure i care anymore." Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Well, duh. But do you think we were this mean back home?" She looked at Jess. "Ya know, since we were popular there?" "I dunno..." Lexi took the words out of Jess's mouth. She knew they were mean, but she didn't think that they were that mean. Sure, they hadmade 14 girls cry in one semester, but nobody actually said anything mean to them. Jess sipped and looked down at her hot pink straw and stirred her milkshake. She kind of felt bad if they had been that mean. She decided at that moment, that she wasn't going to try to get revenge on The Gurlz.  
She thought that it was best to wait and see what happens.

"Hullo?" Lexi was waving her hand in front of Jess's face. "Oh.. What?" Jess shook her head. "Do you have any revenge planned yet? We figured that's what you were thinking about while you were totally spacing." Rachel ran her hands through her thick dirty blonde hair as she spoke for the other three girls. Jess looked around and noticed that Lexi and Jill looked eager and their eyes sparked with excitement. "Actually..." Jess sat up on hr knees and turned around to put her milkshake on the silver tray lying on her bed. She grabbed a fuzzy purple pillow and plopped back downon the floor. "I was thinking, that we could not." "Not what"  
Jill asked. "Not get revenge," Jess saw her friends' faces and paniced. "Yet, of course." "Oh, good. Cuz I thought you were about to say you weren't going to have revenge on thosse biotches at all, and I was about to say," Lexi said.

Besides that fact that she was mildly scared of what The Gurlz might think of if they actually did do something to them, Jess couldn't think of a single good idea. "Hey, you guys, I'm tired, I think I'm gunna go to bed, you know where everything is ." Jess climbed on top of her purple and white satin comforter and slowly fell asleep, thinking about what she could do, because inside she really wanted everyone to like her.

The Frinz Estate

Steph's Bedroom

3:22 am

Saturday, Aug. 24th

Steph and Hallie watched Michelle and Alex sleep. They were always the last two to be awake. Steph thought it was because she and Hallie had higher matablisims, so they would have more energy to be awake. But Hallie knew that it was because she and Steph were slaves to Starbucks. "Hey, let's get outta here," Steph whispered to Hallie and crept up and out of her sleeping bag. The two girls walked out to Steph's Ranchos. They were 10 mexican-themed huts lining the left side of the house. They went into the first one. They often did this when they had nothing else to do, to talk when everyone else was asleep. "You want something to drink?" Steph was bending down and opened the mini fridge and pulled out a virgin pina coloda. "Sure, umm... what you're having I guess." Hallie layed out multi-colored pillows and mexican blankets for them to sit on. Steph plopped down next to Hallie and handed her the drink.

"Do you feel kinda bad for doing that to Jess and all of them?" Steph said slowly, then added to her statement when she saw the look on Hallies face. "Cuz I did a little at first, but then decided that what we did to them, we've probably done the same ammount of humiliation to all of the other girls in our grade, just in a longer period of time. So we were just catching them up." Steph decided that she was pretty satisfied for adding that little bit, because she ha dmade it up the second she said they came out of her mouth.

"Me too." Hallie said, then quickly taking a sip of her pina coloda to side step any further questioning. She had been feeling really guilty ever since she had seen Jess run out of the cafeteria crying. It had reminded her of the school years before she had became "in" and friends with Steph. Steph, Michelle, and Alex had been best friends along with another girl, Abby, but she had moved to Colorado two years earlier. They had made Hallie's life miserable. But what they did seemed so much worse than what they did to Hallie. Probably because they had tortured her because she had spread rumors about them, but Jess and her friends hadn't done anything particurally bad.

Steph thought it was time to ask for advice about Zach. Hallie always had an answer to everything. "Hey.." Steph started, but was still aprehensive about it. She knew that Hallie had liked him a few years ago, and he totally liked her. Steph wasn't sure if she still did, but if they got together, her life would be ruined. Zach seemed to be the only thing getting Steph by now a days...


	5. must we get physical?

hey u guyz, i know this is a short chapter, but bunches of things happen, and i'm still not sure if i like how the story is going or not, tell me if you do and give any advice you can think of. please RR!

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala here's the chapter!

The Frinz Estate Steph's bedroom 7:23 am Monday, Aug. 26th

Steph stood in front of her full mirror staring at herself. She had her make up and hair done, and she thought she looked gorgeous.  
But she was only in her underwear. She went to her dresser and started pulling clothes out and throwing them behind her. She went downstairs in wrapped up in a lavender towl and looked for her blue chiffon Calvin mini dress. She finally found it twenty minutes later stuffed in the back of her closet, after looking downstairs and in her bathroom. She wore a pair of tight True Religion jeans and blue pumps to match. Steph had been so busy trying to bring the new girls down, and knew she looked good everyday, but not her best. So Friday night Hallie had suggest looking extra ah-mazing on Monday to keep Zach liking her... and not one of the new girls.

In the carpool, everyone complimented on Steph's outfit. "That looks soooo good on you," Michelle gushed. "Yeah, totally," Alex looked up from her history book, finishing her neglected homework for the weekend, and examined Steph. "Did you hear Jake and Zach yesterday?" Hallie, acting her usually gossip-y self, paused for everyone's attention. Steph's heart skipped a beat. "NO." She said louder than she needed to. "Well..." Hallie flipped her curly hair behind her shoulder and leaned in closer, and the other girls followed. " I heard them talking in bio that the thought that we had an actual situation here. Ya know, with Jess and her other loser friends." "Oh my gosh, we totally shouldn't worry about them," Alex said confidently, but then turned to Steph for backup, "We don't, do we?" She asked, her confident voice immediatly gone. "Anyway..." Hallie went on, looking head-on at Alex, hating when people interrupted her. "And Jake Pazari said that he actually thought that that girl Jill was hot." Steph became instantly worried. "Did Zach say anything about who he liked?" Steph asked, suddenly realizing how eager voice sounded, and leaned back in her seat to try to look like she couldn't have cared less about who Zach had a crush on. "No, he didn't say anything about who he liked. " "It's cuz he likes YOU"  
Michelle said, knowing that it was really obvious. Steph gave her an evil glare, and Michelle sunk in her seat and didn't say another word the whole ride to HOA.

As soon as Steph stepped onto the hot concrete sidewalk, she looked for Jess and her friends immediatly. She spotted the four girls sitting on the very top stone step talking to some guys... including Zach. The other girls noticed Steph's scowl, and looked in her direction. "Could they be any more slutty?" Michelle said, her voice dripping with attitude. "I know." Alex said, stuffing her history book, notebook, and pencil case into her Louis Vuitton messenger bag. The Gurlz walked in a straight horizontal line across the middle of the steps. Their hair swung in perfect time with their hips, and all of them walked on the same foot each step they strutted. The Gurlz stopped right beside the group of lame wannabees. Jess and her friends stopped laughing at something that Zach, Jake, and their friend Jason were saying. "Yes?" Jess's voice came out clear and confident. She gave Steph a once-over. The guys suddenly became quiet and watched the girls with devious smiles across their faces, waitingto see what would happen next.

"Since when did this become a major factory for the clothing line Shallow Sluts, and when did you start modeling with your ugly clothes?" Hallie fired. She heard Michelle, Steph, and Alex exchange high fives and heard "Nice one" and giggling without turning around. Steph peeked a glance at Zach, and he was laughing too. Steph thought he looked flawless; his naturally highlighted blonde hair against his evenly tanned skin, the popped green collar of his Ralph Lauren short sleeve polo with popped collar of course, and cargo shorts...

Steph felt a pair of clammy hands agains her shoulders, pushing her to the ground. Suddenly came back to reality... but not fast enough. She was pushed to the ground and saw a wave of silky brown hair hit her face. She tried to push back, but Jill's grip was too hard. "Hey! What the hell!" Steph screamed, but Jill slapped her in the face. Steph's eyes grew big with rage. She pushed back so Jill was on the ground. "I will not let a little immature slut ruin my outfit!" Steph punched Jill across the jaw, and Jill's lip started bleeding. Steph looked around to see how everyone else was holding up. Hallie and Jess were on the ground screaming and pulling each other's hair. Hallie stuck her 2-inch Jimmy Choo heel into Jess's stomach and she fell backward. Hallie smoothed her hair and straightened up. Hallie saw Steph looking at her desperatly, but Jill head locked her. Michelle was trying to out run Rachel, but Rachel caught her and pinned her to the ground, stuffing grass in her mouth. Steph knew that Michelle was never a good runner or very strong, and she had the instinct to help her, but she couldn't,  
because she was just kicked in the small of the back.

Just as Jill got a hold of her, Zack grabbed her and pulled her away from Jill. Just as Steph was about to flash her newly whitened teeth and thank him, Zack raced right by her and charged for Jill. He took her and pushed her to one of the marble pillars and started yelling, she heard "Why would you?" and "What were you thinking"  
among what he said. Steph thought he was the most thoughtful person for standing up for her, but thought it was kind of rude that he thought that she couldn't win her own fight. Michelle suddenly ran into the side of Steph and hugged her tightly. Steph noticed that her glossy hair looked like a birds nest, had cuts on her face, and her Miss Sixty jeans were torn at the bottom. "Hey, are you okay?" Steph said,  
but then immediatly started thinking about how she looked. She pulled out her chanel compact and flipped it open. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, half of her hair looked like she had just been running for the last hour, and her eyes looked tired. Overall, she looked better than Michelle, though she knew that inside Michelle was a lot better than her. "Yeah... I'm okay," Steph answered softly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" The principal, Mrs. Norbert yelled as she saw two frazzled girls hugging each other, a boy pinning a girl against a pillar screaming, one girl biting another's arm, and one running away. The kids on the steps were silent. "I want all nine of you in my office! NOW!" She turned on her heel and speed-walked down the hallway. Jess, Jill, Rachel, Lexi, Steph, Michelle, Hallie, Alex, and Zack walked silently down the the last door of the hall. When they reached the office, the door was open and seven more than the usual two old dusty wooden chairs had been added into the tiny room. Jess, Jill, Lexi, and Rachel sat in the fron row and The Gurlz reluctently sat down and Zack sat at the end, nearest to the door.

"SIT." Mrs. Norbert said, and the door seemed to shut by itself.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala- i hope you liked it!

I swear, the nex tchapter is gunna be longer. luv u! i'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey! i like this chapter, but is it too short? i dunno, R & R pleeze!

luv, sarah

HOA Mrs. Norbert's Office 8:41 am Monday, August 26th

"Why students would behave in such a manor, I have no idea, especially with new students and when it is so early in the year," Mrs. Norbert paced around her tiny office and looked every student in the eye as she passed them. Just as she was about to approach Steph, she looked down and gazed at her feet. Though she noticed that out of the corner of her eye, she could see the tip of Zack's green and yellow Puma's. Steph wondered if he was looking at her, but she didn't dare look up. That was, until she felt a cold bony hand on her shoulder.

"Since you, of all people, is the one that I suspect has been behind all of this chaos, and since no one else chooses to speak out about what I have just witnessed, I would like to hear this incident from your point of view, Ms. Fritz ." Mrs. Norbert said, as she took her hand away from Steph, sat in her big brown leather chair behind her desk,  
folded her hands on the table, and looked her in the eye. Steph looked at Michelle, Hallie, and Alex for backup, because she knew that she would be uncapable to answer. Steph took a deep breath and looked up at Mrs. Norbert. Just as she opened her mouth, she heard Zack speak.

"Mrs. Norbert, can I go, I don't really have anything to do with this," Zack stood up, and started to walk out the door. Steph was so surprised at him, she thought that he was going to stand up for her. "Since you are so eager to get to class, which I am surprised at, since your grades have been poor lately, why don't you share you side of the story, to get this over with more quickly, because it seems like no one else is willing to talk." Zack reluctantly shut the door and halfheartedly threw himself into the chair behind him. He sighed and straightened up. "Well... talk," Mrs. Norbert said briskly. "Well... Me and my friends were talking to Jess, Lexi, Rachel, and Jill, and then Steph and her friends came over."

At that moment, Steph seemed to float out of her body and go to the ceiling like she was a helium balloon, getting a bird's eye view of the tiny office. Zack hadn't said 'steph, hallie, michelle and alex', or 'the gurlz', and most importantly of all, he hadn't said 'hallie and her friends'. 'he must think i'm the most important'. Suddenly Steph rushed back to reality. "Are you actually going to believe 'him'?" Jess stood, up and yelled. "Well, why shouldn't I?" Mrs. Norbert said, lifting her fist to her chin. "Because it's a total lie! Why would you-" Jess was cut off by Hallie, who stomped over to Mrs. Norbert's desk and slammed her manicured hands on the cold oak. "Oh my gosh! I don't make up that much bull crap when I lie to my parents!" Her voice instantly softened. "Mrs. Norbert, wouldn't the explanation of a completely outside third party in this matter be a more trustworthy story that one of whose that was involved with the incident itself?" Steph couldn't help but laugh to herself when Hallie tried to use fancy lawyer words like her father did. She always did that when she was trying to pursuade and impress an adult. "Well..." Mrs. Norberts seemed very torn between both sides. "Come back during lunch and we'll talk about it." She stood up and showed the students to the door.

Steph: y did he stand up 4 me?  
Hallie : i dunno... ill find out

Steph silently thanked Hallie with her eyes. Whenever she had to find out something, Hallie found it out. Hallie walked up to Zack in the hallway after 6th period, and poked him in the back. "Oh, hey." Zack turned around and his eyes beamed. "Why did you stop Steph today? Do you think she can't fight her own fights?" Hallie slowed down so he would too.  
"Or do you like her?" Zack waited to answer the question. "I didn't only try to stop her, and I know she can fight herself, cuz she was kicking Jill's butt." Zack made that statement come out sounding like he was saying "Duh, the sky is blue." "So you like her?" Hallie turned to him and looked straight into his eyes. "No, that's not what I said, I said that she wasn't the only one I tried to stop, I tried to hold back Jessica first." Hallie noticed a strange flicker in his eye. She knew exactly where this was going, she had heard this speech a million times. "Sorry, I gotta go to English," Hallie tried to bolt away from him and into the second door on the left, but he grabbed her by the elbow. "Wait," Zack said, a pulled Hallie back. For the first time, he didn't look like his normal immature boy-ish self, he was serious.

TA DA! did ya like it? i should have made it less obvious of about what's going to happen, oh well.

R & R!


	7. Chapter 7

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

hey, i hope you like this chapter, and pleeeezzzzzzeeeeeeee review or i'll quit, and i totally love the story 'for the girl who has everything'

if you haven't read it, you def should! R&R!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HOA Gym Class 2:11 pm Monday, August 26th

Michelle and Alex were sitting on the benches waiting in line to kick the ball. Michelle was buffing her french manicure but Alex was on the edge of the bench and hopped up and cheered every time someone on their team made a good kick. "Will you puh-leeeze sit down, you're drawing attention toward yourself, and since you're by me, they'll look at me. And I don't want anybody looking at me, because my new acne medication hasn't taken affect yet, and when I'm nervous and mad, I eat, and I don't want people thinking I'm fat," Michelle sighed and leaned back on the blue bench. Alex would have reacted back, but she didn't because she had gotten used to Michelle's moody-ness in the second grade. She turned around and started cheering again. "Hey, when do you think Mrs. Norbert is gunna call us to her office, since she was talking with our parents during lunch?" Michelle said, her mood changing. Alex pointed behind Michelle, "I think right now." Mrs. Norbert's annoying kiss-butt assistant, Joanne, was walking toward the two girls. "Mrs. Norbert would like to see you in her office," She motioned for them to follow her and quickly turned around. The girls followed silently behind her. They walked to room 204, the science lab and picked up Steph. She was oddly silent. "What's wrong?" Alex whispered. Steph just shook her head and looked at Joanne's back. Then they went up a floor and picked up Hallie. Steph gave her looks all the way down to Mrs. Norbert's office, though Hallie ignored her. When The Gurlz arrived, they found Jess, Rachel, Jill, Lexi, and Zack sitting in the same seats as they had been earlier that day.

"Now, I reached an agreement with each of your parents over lunch," Mrs. Norbert began once the rest got seated. She seemed calm, unlike her usual up tight jumpy self. Steph concluded that this must mean that they were in huge trouble, or none at all. She sighed and knew she would have to wait and see.

Jess was thinking the same thing.  
"Now, since there are new students in this situation, and either they haven't given the alumni students a chance, or vis versa. Now, on account that Zack was merely a wittness, and was only trying to help in this incident, he will not have to worry about a punishment." Zack looked up at the ceiling and closed is eyes, looking relieved. "Now, for the rest of you, I am sending you to a week of couseling with Mrs. Prosser, the social worker. Hopefully all of your problems will be worked out, because I don't want to punish anyone if it is a simple misunderstanding."

But everyone knew it wasn't a misunderstanding, it was full-on loathing. Though no one dare spoke a word, because they all knew that if they said anything that they would be in a whole other kind of trouble. And even though counseling was a beyond brutal punishment in Steph's opinion, but she knew that it would turn into something horrible so she didn't say a word.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Mrs. Norbert looked very surprised that no one had tried to back talk her punishment. When no one responded, she sent them out.

Steph: Did zack say nething?  
Hallie : i haven't got a chance 2 talk 2 him, srry will do tho Steph: soon pleeze Hallie : k

Hallie turned off her cell phone. If Steph had known that Zack had asked her out earlier that day in the hall, Steph would have hated her no matter what she had answered him. She was stuck.  
She couldn't talk to him, because she had told him off of how rude he was, that she was trying to get him with Steph, not herself. It hadn't worked. And she would never tell Steph, so she concluded that the only thing to do was to talk to Michelle. Since everyone went to her for advice, she always went to Michelle for advice, because it had been no use to Hallie to go to herself.

"So what do you think I should do, I mean I can't talk to Steph about it, but she'll be expecting me to talk to her. And talking to Zack is totally out of the question." Hallie paused because Michelle had been quiet for a while. She had told her about everything that had happened between her, Steph, and Zack that day.

"Well, what I would do..." Michelle trailed off, obviously speaking before she though of anything. "Whatever. Gotta go, bye." Hallie closed her silver Motorola Razr V3C. She was quiet all through dinner, even though her parents and her live-in housekeeper, Gisele, asked her what was wrong, she just shrugged it off. Hallie walked into her all white and black room. She had designed it when she was ten, and loved it ever since. She went through the hanging 70s-style hanging beads and got settled on a black and white checkered body pillow. She sat there for almost an hour, and finally thought of something.

She would go to Zack's basketball practice and talk to some of the other players, that might be suitable for Steph. Then, she would talk to Zack and tell him that he should give her a chance.  
Hallie knew it wasn't a very good idea, but then at least she would be able to tell Steph what he said by homeroom.

HOA Basketball Practice 7:23 am Tuesday, August 27th

Hallie walked into the big empty gym and sat on the first set of risers closest to the guy's locker room. The practice had ended and 7:15, and the bell rang at 7:30, so she had just enough time to talk to people.  
She ran into Zack's friend Michael, and talked to a couple of other guys. Hallie finally spotted him eating a power bar.

"Hey, what's up?" Hallie's voice sounded odd and foreign. Zack shrugged and looked away, obviously still mad at her for yelling at him, and wondering why she would have any nerve to come talk ot him like nothing was wrong the next day. "Okay, I know I was a little harsh yesterday," Hallie took a deep breath in. "But are you sure you don't even want to give steph a chance?"

" Are you sure you don't want to giv me a chance?" Zack's eyes were serious again, and Hallie couldn't stand to look at them. "Steph is my best friend. Do you not get that?"

"Why would it matter if you go out with me, it's not like she owns you." Zack turned away again.

"Fine." Hallie muttered, realizing that she would have to try much harder. But Zack took her words to mean something else.

He looked her straight in the eye and kissed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

i hope you liked it! R & R!

will update soon!

luv, sarah

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. Chapter 8

if you were confused about my people, here are the details! i have a new chapter coming! 

The Gurlz Steph: like massie, a leader, the leader, and always gets what she wants.  
Hallie: steph's bff and like alicia, blonde, blue eyed, big assests. knows gossip.  
Michelle: very tall, like dylan, has brown curly hair, and piercing green eyes. attitude.  
Alex: like Kristin, not poor, long straight brown hair, loves to win. will do anything to.

The new ones Jess: like steph. the leader of her own clique, though nicer, and not used to being competed with.  
Jill: like hallie, jess's bff. everyone confides in her for advice.  
Lexi: like Alex. sporty... hates to lose.  
Rachel: like michelle, kinda zits, and has an attitude problem.


	9. expressing our 'feelings'

"Seriously, what's your problem?" Hallie stood up and yelled at Zack. 

"I really like you," he answered, as calm as could be.  
"WHAT?" Hallie stood up and stomped her foot. By now, the whole basketball team was watching the two.

When Hallie ever got this mad, her voice wouldn't get louder, it got softer, which seemed to scare the shit out of just about everyone. "Now, I will talk to you after fourth hour on the way to lunch at your locker. Hopefully you will have sorted out your issues by then," Hallie back slapped Zack on the head, but not too hard, then stomped out leaving the whole gym silent.

HOA Cousenling Rm. 222 8:32 am Tuesday, August 27th

Steph was sitting on the itchy puke green couch in Mrs. Prosser's office. The smell of cats and moth balls filled the compressed air.

"Now," Mrs. Prosser sat her white china coffee on the clear coster lying on the wood table in the center of the room. She fluffed up her mousy brown-gray bob. "I understand that you have some feelings between each other that aren't that nice."

Steph couldn't stand the beginning of the year 'let's get together... and have some fun' kick-off for the year to be more friendly-oriented. She felt like she was about to puk with her sweet voice that sounded so fake, but then she remembered her and the rest of the gurlz had spray painted the rest of the big banner so it just spelled 'let's get together'. The next morning Mrs. Norbert had made an announcement over the PA system that anyone who knew about the vandalism at the fair the night before should talk to her immediately and that she would do anything that she could in her power to catch these 'ruthless crazy people'. She had spent the whole time in homeroom that day laughing.

On the other side of the uncomfortable couch, Hallie sat, her eyes bugged open, not being able to close them for long periods of time. This, she couldn't tell anyone. Not even Michelle. On one hand, she really wanted Zack and Steph were absolutely perfect for each other, and she wanted them to be together. But ever since the day that Steph had made Hallie test if Zack was gay or not, she had known he liked her and wondered if they could ever be together. No. She shook the thought from her head. That was the one biggest thing, over anything, that she just couldn't and wouldn't do to Steph. Hallie always took extra time to get ready when she knew that he was going to be at the same party or basketball game or something like that. When she smiled and flirted her best when he was around. She just couldn't ruin that for her friend.

Jess moved her suspicious gaze between Steph and Hallie. She knew that something was up, she just didn't know what. Normally, she wouldn't have cared less, but something inside of her told her not to let this feeling go. Jess knew that such good friends like Hallie and Steph would have been sending text messeges saying "this is so gay" or some other inside joke about Mrs. Prosser. Or they would have been sending each other silent messeges between glances. But there was nothing.  
Hallie was just sitting there, looking unusually bug-eyed and not blinking for long periods of time. Jess squinted and looked at Jill to see if she had noticed the coldness between the two yet.

Jill's eyes flickered to Steph, then to Hallie, then back to Jess. Jess shrugged her shoulders slightly. She didn't know what was going on either. By then, Steph had caught on that Jess and Jill were having a silent conversation about her and Hallie. She gave Jess a death glare then stared at the floor. What were they talking about? Steph knew it had to be something mentionable, because even she realized that Jess wasn't so stupid as to openly silently talk about her, especially with her in close quarters.

"Now, I want Jess and Steph," Mrs. Prosser gave her assingment. "Hallie and Jill, Rachel and Michelle, and Alex and Lexi to sit by each other," She waited for the girls to move halfheartedly.

"Each of you pairs will be working together after school on Monday and Wednesdays after school from 3:30 to 4:45 pm.  
You girls will be making posters that will hang around the school that symbolize unity and togetherness at HOA," Mrs. Prosser clapped her bony hands together and grinned as she waited for the girls' reactions. Silence. "You will each get $150 for supplies and other costs of your posters. We will meet next Monday to review each team's progress. You may go." Mrs. Prosser returned to her desk, apparently disappointed that her students weren't full of enthusiasm about their project.

As the girls filed out, Hallie was determined to get to her locker, being able to avoid Steph. "Hey," Steph had to run to keep up with Hallie's pace. "What was wrong with you in there?" She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her so they were face to face.


End file.
